My Little Ray of Sunshine
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: G1 years after TF:M After the death of many of his comrades in the battle of Unicron, mostly the death of his old friend Prowl, Jazz changed. But one dark raining day, on the way back to Autobot City, something will change Jazz’s life for the better.
1. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Sparkling

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 years after TFM) After the death of many of his comrades in the battle of Unicron, mostly the death of his old friend Prowl, Jazz changed. But one dark raining day, on the way back to Autobot City, something will change Jazz's life for the better.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

My Little Ray of Sunshine  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 1  
The Mysterious Sparkling

A Martini Porsche drove through the backcountry. It was a dark dreary day, and it was pouring down rain. The Porsche was really an Autobot, called Jazz. He had been out on a mission the past couple of weeks and had decided to take the long way back to Autobot City. Once a happy and friendly bot, since the aftermath of Unicron, he became withdrawn from others. He was one of the few of the old crewmembers of the Ark that was still around. He drove until he came to a stop, there on the side of the road, was like a huge graveyard. This was a memorial ground that the humans made for their robotic protectors, mostly the old ones that fallen in battle. Jazz slowly transformed and stood at the entrance for a while. Not many newer Autobots, nor humans, came here. Jazz slowly cycle air from his intakes as he stare at what lie beyond the entrance. _I should just continue on my way to Autobot City..._ he thought _Optimus and the others are waiting for me to report..._ He was about to turn and transformed back until he paused. _Ah, what the pit. They can wait a bit longer._

He slowly walked down rows of memorial plaques, glancing at all the names of the fallen. Names of mechs Jazz knew personally. As he near one in particular, he stopped. "What in Primus..." he spoke softly to himself. There, sitting in the wet grass in front of Prowl's plaque covered with mud and soaking wet, was a very small sparkling. The little mech was shaking violently in the pouring rain, looking at the grass he was sitting on. Jazz looked around the huge field, hoping to spies the little sparkling's creators, but there was no one else around. He knew for a fact that very young sparklings need to be in the care of their creators until they are at least much older younglings. So with no one else around the little mech that sat there would not survive for long.

Jazz slowly walked over, careful not to scare the young mech. Once he was close enough he knelt down to the sparkling. "Hey little one," he spoke gently "Are ya here all alone? Where's yer creators?" He was relive the sparkling heard him cause once he spoke the little mech slowly looked up at him, very dull light blue optics looking into Jazz's blue visor. Then to Jazz's surprised the little mech slowly stood up on shacking legs, walked a couple feet towards him, and wrap his small arms around Jazz's neck. Jazz still didn't know what to do until the little sparkling started to cry. It collapsed against him, crying out for attention and food. Jazz worriedly looked around for any sign of its creators. Once again he notices it was just him and the sparkling. The sparkling continued to cry and cling to Jazz. He was the only parent it knew. _Primus...now what?_ he thought as he looked at the sparkling clinging to his neck then back to Prowl's grave. The sparkling wouldn't stop crying. It cried louder and started to shake again. _I just can't leave the poor little guy here._ He carefully stood up and held the distraught sparkling in his arms. He looked one last time and decided that the sparkling was abandoned. "I'm taking ya back with me." The little sparkling seemed to calm down and looked up at him. Jazz couldn't help but smile at him. "Ya like that? Ya want to come back to the City with me?" The sparkling started to cuddle into him. Jazz smiled a bit more. "Alright then." He set the sparkling back down to transform. The little sparkling watched. "Alright, little dude. Hop in if ya can." Jazz opened his door and the little sparking slowly walked over started to climb up into him. He waited for it to get all the way in and closed his door. "Alright, hang on now. Make yourself comfortable." Once the little one was comfortable, Jazz then drove off, heading back to Autobot City. The sparkling fell asleep on the way. Jazz couldn't help smile at himself. _Did Prowl or Primus do this?_

- - -

He pulled up to the City and noticed the sparkling asleep. "Hey..." he started gently "Little Dude?" The small sparkling was still asleep. "C'mon, little guy. You gotta get out so-..."

"Jazz, what took you?" asked Goldbug as he saw him.

"Oh..." Jazz started as he notice him "Hey Bee...I mean Goldbug didn't see ya there."

"Hey," he smiled. He looked inside to see the abandoned sparkling. "Who's your friend?"

"I don't know. I found him..."

"Found him? Are his creators looking for him?"

"...No... He was left at the graveyard. I was looking at Prowl's plaque and I found him there. There was no sign of anyone. Poor little dude..."

"Oh so that what took you so long..." Goldbug said, he too miss Prowl and the others that had died.

"...Yeah... Anyway, you think you could help, GB? I can't get him to wake up so I can transform."

"Yeah sure."

Jazz carefully opened his door. Goldbug carefully reached in. "Easy now, don't wake him."

"Okay." said Goldbug "Poor little guy, he's all muddy."

"...Yeah..." Goldbug carefully took a hold of him as Jazz transformed.

"You want him back Jazz?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'm the only one he's seen for I don't know how long. He was very attached." Goldbug nodded and gave him back. "Where's Prime?" Jazz asked.

"He's inside the command room with Blaster."

"Alright. I'm going to go report and get this little guy taken care of."

"Good luck Jazz." He nodded with a smile, checking to see that the sparkling was still asleep. Amazingly, the little sparkling was.

_Poor little guy... He must have been out there for a while._ Jazz then headed off to see Optimus.

- - -

"...Okay, Blaster. You're free to go."

Jazz past Blaster. "Hey Blaster." he said.

"Hey Jazz, what ya got there?"

"...A sparkling..."

Blaster took a better look at the little sparkling. "Where did he come from?" he asked.  
"I found him in the graveyard."

"Where's his creators?"

"...He doesn't have any..."

"Poor little dude."

"...Yeah... Though, I'm hoping we can at least find out what happened to them."

Blaster nods. "Going to see Optimus?" he asked.

"Yeah, man. I want to report in and see what I should do about the little guy."

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure Optimus will have an idea."

"I know..." he replied. The sparkling stirred a bit, getting more comfortable in Jazz's arms.

"Ya know it could be just me but I think the little guy likes ya."

"...Well, I am the only person he's seen in a while."

Blaster nods. "Well I'll catch ya later, Jazz." He nodded and headed further in. He spies Optimus at one of the controls.

"Prime, sir? Jazz reporting in."

Optimus stopped what he was working on and turns to him. "I was wondering where you went off to Jazz. You should have been back hours ago... Jazz? Is that a sparkling?"

"...Yeah... I... I was visiting Prowl's plaque and I found him there. I don't know how long he's been there, but... I looked and there was no one there. He's an orphan, sir."

"I see." Optimus said as he slowly came up "Maybe we should have First Aid give the little one a thorough check up, just in case."

"Yeah..."

"I know you miss the others. I miss them too."

"It's not just that. I'm worried for the little fella."

"I understand, Jazz. It's hard to believe someone would leave an innocent sparkling to survive on its own." Jazz nods. At that moment the little sparkling slowly awoke. He looked up at Jazz, a weak smile in his optics and on his face. He cuddled against him and looked around. He then locks optics with Optimus.

"Hello there, little fella," he smiled. The little sparkling shook at bit, hiding against Jazz.

"Sorry..." Jazz said, hugging the sparkling a bit and trying to reassure him.

"The little one's not used to me." Optimus said.

Jazz just smiled a bit as the sparkling calmed down again. "Let's get him to MedBay. It's a good idea and I want to be sure he's alright." Optimus smiled. He decided things would be alright for now. Hot Rod could pick up the slack if necessary. He followed Jazz out of the room to Medical Bay.

- - -

The two soon arrived at the Medical Bay; the little sparkling was looking around confused and a bit scared. "It's alright, little dude. It's another part of the City is all." First Aid was just finishing up with something when he saw Optimus and Jazz.

"Jazz? You're back late."

Jazz sighed. "I was doing some thing." he said.

"...Oh... Okay. What's that you've got there?"

"It's a sparkling."

"What? Where did you find it?"

"At the graveyard..."

"Who would do such a thing to a defenseless sparkling?"

"We don't know."

"Can you run a check up on the little one, Aid?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah."

Just as First Aid took the small sparkling from Jazz's arms, the little mech's optics started to well up in tears, reaching his small arms and hands towards Jazz. There was no sound coming from the sparking, no crying, no disrupter screaming, but the little sparkling did look greatly upset as First Aid started to bring the sparking over to the medical table. "Well he is quite a dirty little guy," said First Aid "Afterwards the little guy needs a bath."

The little mech was still silently crying, still reaching his little arms towards Jazz. It was Optimus who notice this as First Aid was beginning to run a check up on little mech. "First Aid, it seams the little sparkling doesn't want to leave Jazz." he said.

First Aid sighed as he noticed the sparkling still shaking and still silently crying. "Jazz, why don't you come over here and hold him?" he suggested. "It seems I won't get anything done if he's wiggling like this."

Jazz nodded and carefully took the sparkling into his arms. "Aid is just trying to help. He's one of our doctors and he wants to make sure you're okay." The little sparkling was still scared but was calming down as Jazz held him. He went over and set the sparkling back down on the table and took a strong, comforting hold of his hand. "I'll be right here, kay?" The sparkling was sniffling now as First Aid begins the check up again. Jazz smiled at him and tried to keep the sparkling's attention on him. It wasn't long until First Aid finally finished.

"He checks out fine, except for his voice processor."

"What's wrong with his voice processor?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"It's damaged. It's worn out from his crying and from being out in that weather."

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes, I can. I was going to. I was just answering your question. Though, I don't know if he'll let me." Jazz looked down at the little sparkling. He looked back up at Jazz. Jazz smiled at him and he smiled weakly back. He tried to keep the sparkling's attention on him as First Aid slowly neared him. First Aid slowly started to take out his tools. Jazz started to make funny faces and hand signs to keep the sparkling occupied. It worked for the most part as he laughed. It wasn't until First Aid started to work when the little sparkling knew what was going on. He jumped away and hid on the other side of Jazz. "It's okay little one, First Aid just want to help." He shook his head and hid more. "I promise. He wants to make ya better. He's not trying to hurt ya," Jazz smiled taking him into his arms away from First Aid. The little sparkling looked at him. "It's cool, little dude," he smiled. The sparkling looked frighteningly at First Aid and then back at Jazz. He smiled at him with a reassuring pat on the head. He turned back towards First Aid and then nodded at Jazz. Jazz smiled back. "I'll hold your hand and stay right here," he said. The sparkling nodded and let Jazz set him next to him on the table. First Aid smiled then tried again. The sparkling winced tightly from the small stings and pains.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done." First Aid said with a smile. He gave a short nod of understanding. After a bit First Aid was done. "There we go." he said "All better now." The sparkling slowly opened his optics and stared at First Aid. First Aid just smiled back. Jazz took the sparkling into his arms again. "Now all the little one needs is a bath."

The sparkling tilted his head to the side. Jazz just smiled at him. "Come on, you'll like it much better than this."

Optimus and First Aid watched as Jazz left the room. "You know Optimus." First Aid said "This is the first time in a long while I seen Jazz smile again."

"I was thinking the same thing. The sparkling will be good for him."

"You think..."

"They will be good for each other. The little one needs someone to take of him. He was very attached to Jazz. It will be good for both of them."

"It's sad that Jazz found the little one in the graveyard of all places."

"Yes, at Prowl's plaque... I'm going to find out how that sparkling ended up there. Continue with what you were doing, First Aid."

"Of course Optimus, sir." Optimus left to get a small reconnaissance team together to find out just what happened to the sparkling's creators.

- - -

Meanwhile, Jazz had just started to give the sparkling a bath. The sparkling looked quite happy. He splashed in the sink and got water and bubbles everywhere. Jazz laughed. "The water is supposed to get on ya not the floor." he smiled. The sparkling just giggled and splashed him. Jazz laughed. "Hey I'm not scheduled for a car wash!" he smiled again. The sparkling laughed. Jazz couldn't help but laugh too. He was so cute. He gently washed the sparkling's face, getting his nose. He sneezed a cute little sneeze, making bubbles blow up onto his head. Jazz laughed out right and wiped the bubbles off. "Alright, out you go, little dude." Now clean, Jazz could clearly see the coloring on the sparkling. He looked over every detail as he dried him off with a warm towel. The sparkling smiled at him as he set him down and cleaned up the mess. He picked the sparkling back up. He giggled at him and cuddled close. His sleepy optics started to close. Jazz smiled at this and knew what he needed now. He held the sparkling close and slowly rubbed his back as he carried it back to his room. He closed the door and got into bed with him, carefully lying him next to him. The sparkling cuddled close and fell into recharge. Jazz watched him with a smile before unknowingly falling asleep himself.

- - -

Jazz didn't know how long he had slept, but he was rudely awoken by intense crying. He jumped into a sitting position, realizing who it was. "Hey…what's wrong little dude?" He just continued to cry. Jazz panicked and tried desperately to calm him down. "Chill out, little dude. You're alright." He calmed a bit but he was still upset. Jazz was doing everything he could think of. Then it dawned on him. "You're hungry, aren't ya?" The little sparkling nodded and whimpered. "Alright, problem solved," he said as he carefully stood from the bed. He carried the sparkling out of his room and to the kitchen where the energon was stored.

- - -

Once there, he carefully set the sparkling down on the counter. "Easy on the singing, little dude. I'm working on it, kay?" He nodded, still whimpering. Jazz worked quickly on fixing a warm bottle. "Come on, man. Cut the water works." The sparkling started to cry more loudly again, unable to stand being hungry. "Chill, dude, chill. I've got ya covered," Jazz smiled as he took the sparkling into his arms. He gave him the bottle and he gripped it tightly, chugging it down. "Whoa! Easy there, you're gonna give yourself indigestion. Hey, I mean it," he said taking the bottle away. The sparkling pouted. "I'll give it back if you promise not to chug it. It's not going anywhere. You must be really hungry." He gave the bottle back and the sparkling drank it more slowly. "That's better," Jazz smiled. "There's plenty more where that came from, little dude." He finished and started to pout for more. "Man, how long you been left out there?" He filled the bottle up but only half way. "I'm not giving you a whole one this time. I don't want to overload you." The sparkling didn't complain as he finished that too. He started to hiccup and cry so Jazz gently moved him over his shoulder and started to pat his back. He burped and hiccupped, calming down now. Jazz smiled and readjusted him into his arms again. He smiled up at him and then yawned cutely. "Right, back to bed now." He gently rubbed the sparkling's forehead as he carried him back to the room.

- - -

At his room, he carefully laid back down with him. "Goodnight, little dude," Jazz smiled as the sparkling fell back into recharge. He smiled sleepily and fell back asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2 The Name Game

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1 years after TFM) After the death of many of his comrades in the battle of Unicron, mostly the death of his old friend Prowl, Jazz changed. But one dark raining day, on the way back to Autobot City, something will change Jazz's life for the better.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

My Little Ray of Sunshine  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 2

The Name Game

The next morning, the sparkling awoke. He smiled at the still sleeping Jazz and crawled up to his face. He patted on his nose to try to wake him up. He started talking in the Cybertronian gibberish and giggling. He stared at Jazz as his efforts fell in vain. He then patted Jazz's check somewhat hard, sternly telling him to get up. "…Wha…?" The sparkling cooed and giggled as Jazz's visor lit up and he looked at the small cause of his awakening. "So…it's time to get up then, huh?" The sparkling laughed and clapped. Jazz couldn't help but smile as he picked the sparkling up by the scruff of his neck and sat up with him. The sparkling giggled as Jazz plopped him down in his lap. "You're lucky you're cute," he smirked. The sparkling laughed, but then turned to pouting. "What? Was it something I said?" He just continued to pout and then a familiar feeling went through Jazz's body. "…I think I know. It's breakfast time." The sparkling cheered up a bit. Jazz just smiled and picked him up as he got off the bed. "C'mon then, little dude." Jazz sighed. "You need a name…" he thought as they walked to the Rec Room. The sparkling just looked up at him curiously, still a bit upset about being hungry. Jazz smiled down at him and rubbed his forehead, getting him to calm down a bit.

- - -

Once in the Rec Room, the sparkling's eyes widened and his crying went from calmed down to much worse. He hid against Jazz, shaking in added fear. "It's okay, it's just the guys. You're alright…" Goldbug shooed everyone away from Jazz as he tried to get into the kitchen to get the little one an energon bottle. He calmed down a little with everyone on the other side of the room. "There ya go. They won't hurt ya, I promise."  
"He still doesn't trust anyone yet, huh?" Goldbug asked.

"…No…he'll warm up eventually I guess."

"I'm sure he will."

"…Yeah… Okay, little dude. Breakfast is served." He looked around warily before taking the bottle from Jazz and starting to drink it. Jazz smiled as he drank it slowly at a normal pace. "That's more like it. Enjoy it while you have it."

"He sure is cute. He looks a lot like Prowl too."

"Yeah, I know. I thought it might be a little Prowl clone. It's funny how I found him on Prowl's plaque."

"Yeah… Prime's still searching for any information on his creators."

"Find anything?"

"Well, they found a dead femme about a mile away. They just found her last night so they haven't been able to tell how long she was there."

"…Oh man… His mother must have been trying to get away from something. Sounds like it got her anyway."

"Yeah… You're all he's got so far."

"I hope they find out more. I want to make sure if he's got a father or not."

"…Me too. We'll find out when Prime reports in." Jazz just nodded and smiled at the sparkling as he looked innocently up at him. He turned him over and patted his back. He burped and hiccupped before cuddling on his shoulder and putting his thumb in his mouth. His tired little optics closed as he sucked his thumb.

"…Poor little dude…"

"You seem to be doing well with him," Goldbug smiled. "If he doesn't have creators, I know you'll at least take care of him. I think he's good for you. It's been a while since I've seen you smile, Jazz."

"…Yeah… He's a little blessing then, ain't he?" Goldbug just nodded with a smile. Jazz carefully moved him into a more comfortable and safe position in his arms. He smiled as the sparkling was still sucking his thumb. It brought back memories to when him and Prowl were growing up together. "It's like having a little baby Prowl."

"…Yeah…you could say that. I'm sure Prowl's happy that you're happy."

"…Yeah… You know what? I think I found your name little dude. From now on, your name is Trooper. You're one tough little guy and you remind me a certain cop I knew."

"That's a great name for him," smiled Goldbug. "I'll let ya be. Gotta assemble the Throttlebots and get onto the day's duties."

"Alright, catch ya later GB." He watched Goldbug leave before getting a cup of his own energon and carefully sitting down with it. Trooper, as he was now known, slept on in the safety of Jazz's arms. He smiled down at the cute bundle in his arms. "I guess it's just you and me, Trooper. I hope yer havin' a good dream cycle," he said as he set down his now empty cup. He carefully got up and put the cup away before heading back to his room.

- - -

Once there, he tucked Trooper into his recharge bed and watched him for a little while. He got some tunes to listen to and some work to work on as he watched him sleep. He smiled and checked on him from time to time. This was the start of a great bond between adoptive protector and sparkling.

- - -

The next morning, Trooper woke up Jazz in the usual way. Jazz smiled and picked the sparkling up by the scruff again. "You need to find a better way of getting me up, Trooper," he half scolded. Trooper just giggled and clicked happily. Jazz still just smiled at him as he got up off the bed and took Trooper into his arms. "You love annoying me, don't you?" Trooper smiled mischievously and nuzzled against Jazz. He just sighed. "Sometimes, you're lucky you're cute." He just clicked happily in reply, huggling against Jazz.

- - -

Once in the Rec Room and headed to the Kitchen, Jazz was met with Optimus Prime. He had a data pad of reports in his hand and he looked solemnly at Trooper. "Prime? Is something the matter?" Jazz asked.

"I'm afraid so, Jazz. It concerns the little one."

"What is it?"

"I want to discuss it with you privately. The little one should not hear this."

"Oh..." Jazz noticed Goldbug coming over. "Hey Bug, could you look after Trooper for me?"

"Yeah sure," he smiled in reply. Jazz smiled and went into the kitchen to get Trooper his morning bottle. He handed it to Goldbug.

"Trooper, I have to talk with Prime now. My buddy Goldbug is going to hold you and feed you okay?" Trooper looked unsure as he looked up at Goldbug.

"Hey there, fella. I won't hurt you," Goldbug smiled as he held out a finger. Trooper looked back at Jazz. He only smiled.

"Its okay, Troop. I have to talk alone with the boss bot alright?" Trooper huggled against him before letting Goldbug take hold.

He gave Goldbug his bottle as well. "Hungry, Trooper?" Goldbug smiled as he succeeded in distracting the sparkling. Goldbug smiled happily as Trooper drank from the bottle. Optimus took Jazz into the kitchen to talk.

"What is it Prime?" Jazz asked again.

"...We found out who his creators were. His mother...was found dead three miles from the graveyard. She was running away from his father."

"But why? Unless..."

"...She was unwillingly mated with a Decepticon... She took three hits to her spark compartment... First Aid was able to recover her memory files. She went to the academy with Prowl when you were young. She had what the humans call a 'crush' on him for a while. The last hour of her memory showed her at Prowl's plaque. She had run away there. That's where the sparkling was dumped before she died."

"Oh... She was hoping someone visiting Prowl's plaque and would find Trooper there."

"Yes...she knew the sparkling would be found and be safe if she left it there."

"So...who's Trooper's father...?"

"..."

"Prime? Who?"

"…He's dead now…but it was one of the seekers…"

"Which one?" Jazz almost growled. He wanted to take revenge himself, but it was no use now that the Decepti-creep father was dead.

"By analyzing the marks and the trace of his spark, it was Dirge." Jazz clenched his fists angrily. He knew the seeker was dead, but what he did was still wrong. "She's been laid to rest in a proper tomb. You're all Trooper has now."

Jazz nodded and calmed down at the thought of the little sparkling. "I'll be the best protector he ever had." Optimus couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Prime. I'll tell Trooper what happened when he's old enough to understand."

"You should get back to him. I'm sure Goldbug will be having trouble by now."

"Yeah." Optimus let him leave the kitchen first. Jazz couldn't help but laugh when he got out to the Rec Room. Trooper was loose and crawling all over Goldbug. He was giggling and clicking happily.

"I think he got used to me, Jazz." Goldbug said.

"Y-y-yeah..." he laughed. Optimus just smiled. "Trooper, stop climbing on Goldbug now." He clicked happily and sat on Goldbug's shoulder. He gave him a cute little kiss on the cheek.

"O.O?"

"That just means he likes ya," Jazz smiled. Trooper giggled and reached out for Jazz.

Goldbug smiled. "You are so cute."

"Well, I have to get to work now," Jazz smiled. He took Trooper into his arms and headed to his office.

- - -

Once there, he sat down at his desk with Trooper in his lap. He looked through the data pads of work. He was behind on his reports. He had always been behind since Prowl died. The tactician had always playfully harped on the saboteur to turn his reports in ON TIME. Most of the time he would turn them ten minutes late the next day just to spite him. They were such good friends. Jazz helped Prowl to lighten up and Prowl helped him keep up on his responsibilities. He smiled as he thought about Prowl's reaction right now. _**Jazz! There're reports here that should have been done 6 months ago! Why are you so far behind! Primus Jazz! You lazy snail-bot… Always putting your new 'groovy tunes' before your work…**_ He sighed sadly, missing the tactician he called friend. Trying to work on the reports only led him to think about his friend more. He was startled out of his thoughts as curious clicking and pouting met his visor. "Worried about me, huh Trooper?" He nodded, still pouting cutely. Jazz just smiled. "I'm just missin' an old friend, little dude." Trooper nuzzled against him, talking in affectionate gibberish. "I love you too, Troop. Thanks for cheerin' me up," he smiled. Trooper giggled, glad he made Jazz happy again. He clapped happily and smacked Jazz playfully on the nose with a giggle. "Wise guy huh?" He just giggled. "Oh…yer asking for it!" He gently forced the sparkling onto his back and started ticking him profusely. Happy clicks, whirs and giggles were heard. Jazz laughed as Trooper squirmed under his tickle attack. "You can't beat me...I've got ya into submission…" he smiled. Trooper just giggled and tried to break free. He managed to find and opening and grabbed Jazz's finger, biting down HARD. "YIIEEEE!!!" he cried, quickly pulling it away. "Hey! No biting, you little cheater!" His visor glared angrily and hurt at Trooper. His little lip started to quiver and his optics filled with water. "…Oh…no… H-hey…don't be like that… It's okay. I'm alright…I didn't-…"

"WWWAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Jazz winced as Trooper screamed with all his processor and started sobbing.

"Slag…" Trooper continued to wail, upset that he had made Jazz mad and hurt him. "Hey…it's okay… I'm alright…It's alright…calm down, Trooper… Please?" He held the sparkling against him and tried rubbing is back to get him to stop. "Hey man…it's okay… C'mon Trooper, calm down…" He hiccupped and sobbed, the crying a bit quieter, muffled against Jazz. "C'mon… I'm sorry I yelled. I'm okay. My finger doesn't hurt that bad…" He still cried, slowly calming as Jazz held him. "…Look…it doesn't hurt… See?" Trooper weakly titled his head with a sniffle as he was shown the bitten finger. There was a small dent across it, but it wasn't too badly damaged. He took a shaky intake and weakly kissed it. He said sorry in gibberish and nuzzled against Jazz again. He just smiled. "That's better…" He hiccupped and sniffled as he curled up close in Jazz's arms. He put his thumb in his mouth and tired optics slowly closed. "…See? You've gone and worn yerself out, Troop. I won't yell anymore…" he smiled. "If you promise no more biting," he added with a smirk. There was a weak, sleepy nod. He just smiled more and continued to rub Trooper's back until he fell into recharge. "I'll probably get more work done with you takin' yer morning nap anyway." Trooper fell immediately into recharge, sucking his little thumb. Jazz smiled at the little sparkling in his arms and gently moved him to a more stable position as he worked on getting caught up with those reports.

- - -

Jazz sighed as he finally finished all the reports in four breams. He smiled to see Trooper still asleep. "…Man…you must be one tired little dude, Trooper."

"…Jazz?" came a knock on the door.

"What is it?" he asked, carefully taking Trooper back into his arms and walking towards the door.

"How is he…?" Optimus asked as he looked at the sleeping sparkling.

"Trooper's fine. He's sleeping," Jazz smiled.

"I was going to ask you to go with Blaster on a mission."

"It's cool. If you don't mind watching him."

"You know I can't, Jazz. He'd be in too much danger in the command room."

"…Right… Well, I'll need a sitter."

"You sure you want to go?"

"…Yeah… I could use some air… I just finished all those reports…"

"…Finally starting to let go?"

"…You could say so, Prime…"

He smiled. "It's taking me awhile too." Trooper stirred and cuddled back up in Jazz's arms. Optimus smiled at him. "I'm glad you found him. He really seems to like you. Having a sparkling around the City is good."

Jazz smiled. "Yeah…"

"Well, we should go if you're going to come on the mission."

"Right."

- - -

"Of course I wouldn't mind watching the little guy," smiled Wheeljack.

"You are to stay in the Recreation Room or your quarters."

"Stay out of that hazard of a lab with Trooper!"

"Okay okay, I will. I promise on my spark. No lab while I spark-sit."

"Alright. I trust you, Wheeljack." He just nodded and smiled.

"If there is even one little thing wrong with him…"

"He'll be fine." Jazz sighed and gave Trooper over to Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack is gonna watch ya while I go do some important stuff okay?" Trooper looked unsure.

"You'll be alright. Wheeljack will keep you safe…_Or else!_"

"; "

"Be good Trooper. I'll try not to be too long," Jazz smiled. Trooper waved as Jazz left with Optimus. He started to cry, missing him already.

"He'll be back, don't worry," Wheeljack said with a smile as carefully cradled the sparkling in his arms. He still whimpered and pouted, tears falling from his eyes. "It'll be okay. Jazz will be back…" Trooper pouted up at him, letting out a cry. "Don't cry, Trooper. It's alright. Calm down, he'll be back…" Trooper stopped crying and blinked. "What?" He giggled and clapped. "Was it something I said?" He grabbed at Wheeljack's ears as he talked. "Hey…" Trooper just giggled and clapped, grabbing the edge of his left ear. Wheeljack laughed as he realized what had gotten the sparkling's attention. "So, if I just keep talking…" Trooper nodded, happy clicks and whirs coming out as he clapped. Wheeljack just laughed and carried Trooper into the Recreation room so they could play.

- - -

After four breams of playing and keeping Trooper out of mischief, Wheeljack sighed. "Just how long will they be gone?" he asked curiously. Trooper giggled, finding fascination in Wheeljack's ears again. He laughed at the little sparkling. "You never run out of energy do you?" Trooper just giggled and told Wheeljack he wanted down. He gently set the sparkling down on the Rec Room floor and watched him carefully. He stifled a tired yawn. He just wasn't that young anymore and Trooper was taking his toll on him. He watched the sparkling with tired optics. A ball hit his leg and he startled to attention as Trooper looked over at him. "More games of catch?" Trooper clapped and giggled in agreement. "…Alright…just one more round. I think it's time for another short recharge for you." Trooper pouted briefly at the mention of a nap, being too interested in his new playmate. Wheeljack just sighed, trying not to yawn again. He rolled the ball on the floor towards Trooper. He giggled as he caught it and rolled it right back. Wheeljack pushed it back with a yawn. _I forgot how taxing sparklings are… Doesn't he EVER get tired? How does Jazz do it?_ He rolled the ball back and fought to keep his tired optics open. Trooper laughed and rolled the ball back again. Wheeljack sleepily pushed it towards him as he lost his battle and fell into recharge. Trooper happily pushed the ball back and waited for it to roll back. When it didn't he looked over at Wheeljack. He clicked curiously and walked over to him. He stared at the sleeping older bot. He climbed up to his lap and pat him. He slapped his arm and got no response. He sat there and stared at his sleeping playmate. He yawned and gave up trying to wake Wheeljack. He curled up in his lap and slowly fell asleep. He gave a final yawn as he fell into recharge.

- - -

Wheeljack was rudely awoken by screams of terror. "WHAT IN PRIMUS!" he called jumping out of recharge and looking around frantically for Trooper. He was no where to be found. "Oh slag…Jazz is going to kill me…" He searched all over the Rec Room, trying to find the little sparkling. "Trooper? Trooper where are you? Are you playing Hide and Seek?" He cursed inwardly as there wasn't any sign of him at all. He then became aware of the horrible screeching. "Oh no… Jazz is gonna have my spark if he finds Trooper's in trouble." He ran off towards the sound and soon found it. There, outside the kitchen was Trooper. He was in A LOT of pain and would not stop crying. Wheeljack picked him up and tried his best to calm him. He tried different holding positions and tickling him. The tickling only made him screech more. "Okay okay, that's not funny…" He carried the sparkling back towards his recharge bed in his quarters. "You tired Trooper? Is that it?" Trooper just wailed. Wheeljack was becoming VERY worried now. He tried to put the distraught sparkling in his recharge bed and get him to sleep. He struggled and kicked, not wanting to sleep at all. "Alright…so you're not sleepy. Then what is it?" Trooper just wailed and reached to be held. Wheeljack picked him and held him over his shoulder, patting his back. "Calm down, it's okay…" He stopped for a bit. "There…see?" He felt and heard the expulsion of warm liquid and lifted Trooper away from his shoulder. There was unprocessed energon dripping on his shoulder and from Trooper's mouth. He pouted and spit up again, returning to the wails and cries of pain again. "Slag…" Wheeljack cursed as realized the sparkling was sick. He headed towards Med Bay and a hopeful solution.

- - -

On his way, he ran into Jazz and Blaster. "Hey 'Jack, what's-…"

"What's wrong with Trooper!" demanded Jazz.

"…Uh…slag… I don't know. All I know is he's sick. He's in pain about something. I'm headed to Med Bay right now."

"What did you do to him!"

"Nothing! I swear on my spark! I found him going crazy outside the kitchen."

"…You better hope First Aid can help him!"

"…I'll just…go report to Prime…" Blaster said, leaving the uncomfortable situation. Jazz wrenched Trooper out of Wheeljack's arms and tried to calm him.

"…Easy, Trooper, it's alright…" He just continued to wail, getting sick again. "Hey, man! You don't feel good do you…?" he spoke concerned. Trooper just wailed. Jazz held him close in his arms and spoke softly to him. Wheeljack pounded on the Med Bay door.

"Hey…I'm coming…I'm coming…" First Aid came to the door and held his audio receptors. "What's wrong with him?" he winced.

"We need YOU to find out, or I'm in a slag of trouble…" Wheeljack sighed. He just nodded and let the three of them in. "Try to get him to lie on the table." Jazz nodded and continued his efforts to calm the hurting sparkling. He gently set him down on the table and rubbed his forehead, still speaking softly and playing soft music. "…It's alright Trooper…" He continued to wail and scream, his processor getting horse. First Aid did a detailed scan and sighed in relief.

"He's fine. He's just sick. What has he eaten lately?"

"Well…I gave him breakfast…" Jazz answered.

"I didn't give him anything. Though…I did find him outside the kitchen…"

"Has he had any regular energon today?"

"No… Wheeljack…"he spoke dangerously.

"I didn't give him anything!"

"Well…he had to have gotten a whole cube of regular energon somehow."

"WHAT!!" Trooper screeched more at Jazz's outburst.

"…I didn't do it!" Wheeljack protested. "I… I did fall asleep… I guess he got into it when he was in the kitchen… No wonder he was so upset when I found him there…"

"PRIMUS WHEELJACK! CAN'T YOU EVEN WATCH A SPARKLING!"

"…Jazz…calm down…you're scaring him…" First Aid said. He took a few deep intakes and turned back to Trooper, still in much pain. He went back to trying to soothe him.

"So what do I do?" he asked.

"You'll have to force all of the energon out. Push on his stomach in an upwards motion until he expels it all." Jazz nodded and gently took Trooper into his arms, laying him in his lap. He firmly, yet gently pushed on Trooper's stomach in the prescribed motion to get him to empty all its contents. He sobbed between expulsions, not liking it at all.

"…I know I know…I'm trying to make it better…" he said softly. First Aid was mixing up a special medicine for him.

"Wheeljack…you can help by cleaning up the kitchen and yourself. Then, you should probably stay away from Jazz and Trooper for awhile. You should report to Prime about this too. Jazz won't be going on anymore missions for a bit." Wheeljack sighed.

"…I…I'm sorry Jazz…"

"…It might take me awhile to forgive you…" was his only reply. Optimus entered as Wheeljack left.

"Everything alright?"

"Wheeljack isn't. He wasn't very watchful and Trooper got into the energon in the kitchen."

"So…that's why he was so quiet… How bad is it?"

"…There…the worst is over now…" Jazz soothed as he went over to the Med Bay sink to clean him and Trooper off.

"A whole cube…"

"Primus…

"I instructed Wheeljack to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Might help him feel better about what happened."

"Maybe… Accidents happen… Trooper will be alright, won't he?"

"Yeah, just fine." First Aid walked over to a now clean Jazz and Trooper. He still sniffled and whimpered. "Jazz, give this to him. He'll need it every two breams until his bedtime at night. Then, start over when he wakes up. No energon until he's completely better."

"How long will that be Aid?"

"Four days, maybe five at the most," he said as he handed Jazz a small bottle of blue liquid. "I'll make sure to have more fine-grade energon around for him."

"I'll try to remember too. It's been awhile since we've had a sparkling," added Optimus. Jazz nodded and gave Trooper the bottle of blue medicine. He sniffled as he slowly drank it. Jazz smiled as he held him, still playing the soft music. First Aid came over to Jazz and held out a small cube of the medicine.

"Just give him a bottle full every dose." Jazz nodded and took the now empty bottle from Trooper.

"…There…that's much better, huh Troop?" He just sniffled and nuzzled against Jazz. He held him close, still soothing him. "Go on to sleep, Trooper." Tired optics agreed as he fell asleep in his protector's arms.

"I'll help you get back to your quarters to make sure he's alright," Optimus said as he took the empty bottle and the cube.

"…Thanks Prime," Jazz smiled as he left the Med Bay. Optimus followed.

- - -

Once at Jazz's quarters, Optimus set the bottle and cube down on the desk. He watched as Jazz tucked Trooper into the recharge bed. "I don't think you should go on anymore missions. At least not until the sparkling can care for himself. I'll ask around and try to get a better spark-sitter."

"…I…I hope I didn't…hurt 'Jack's feelings…"

"He'll be alright. He knows you were just being protective of Trooper. You might want to talk with him later, let him know you accept his apology."

"I will, Prime."

"I have to get back to command."

"Later, Prime." Optimus smiled and let Jazz's door close behind him. Jazz lay down next to Trooper, hugging him against him. "Sweet dreams, Troop." He fell into recharge with a gentle smile on his face.

Jazz was woken up a little later by Trooper crying again. His little stomach was still hurting him. Jazz smiled softly. Trooper didn't smile back. He wasn't happy. He nuzzled into Jazz, curling up tightly against his chest. Jazz rubbed his back and tried to comfort him. His cries only got louder as nothing helped make the pain go away. Jazz started to worry a bit, then he looked at a nearby clock. "It's about time for some more medicine. That might help." He carefully got up off the bed with him and went over to fix him another bottle. He tried to give Trooper the bottle. He shied away from it, not wanting to eat anything. "C'mon, Troop. I promise this will make it better. You have to." Trooper still tried to move away from it. Jazz sighed and forced his mouth open by tickling him. He wailed, not wanting to be played with and Jazz took the opportunity to gently force the bottle in. He started to drink it and felt better. "See, told ya." Trooper finished it and let out a burp. He made happy clicks and nuzzled against Jazz, happy the pain was gone. _I'll be glad when this all over, Troop_ he thought. "C'mon. Let's go to Rec Room. It's time for me to get some energon." Trooper just nuzzled closer, making himself comfortable in Jazz's arms. He smiled at the sparkling as they headed to the rec room.


End file.
